Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 39
is the thirty-ninth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Tyson and Daichi disguise themselves in an effort to get badly needed replacement parts for their damaged Beyblades. But without an official BEGA I.D. card signifying membership in the new league, they're shut out from getting parts at any store. Taro hands some parts over to Kenny, though they only now have a fraction of what they need. Despairing about how they'll solve this dilemma, the team meets up at the river. They discuss how BEGA's control over the Beyblading market has become a major issue for them and that their Beyblades are in no condition for battle whatsoever. Max then suggests that they might have a solution they don't even realize just yet. Suddenly, they're visited by members of the teams they fought alongside with and/or against in the World Championships: White Tiger X (Lee, Gary, Mariah, Kevin), PPB All Starz (Rick, Emily, Michael), Barthez Battalion (Miguel and Mathilda), and F-Dynasty (Julia and Raul). These former foes don't like Boris and his professional BEGA league either, seeing this new entity as a threat to the sport of Beyblading. They vow to help Tyson and the other members of the BBA Revolution in whatever way they can to overthrow BEGA. This gives them the resolution they've been looking for. Meanwhile, Emily and Michael deliver some hardware for Kenny to develop new beyblades. Later, he reveals to them the blueprints of "the most powerful beyblade ever created", but warns them that they'll take a lot of control and effort to master. Tyson, Ray, Max, and Daichi aren't too discouraged by this and are looking forward to working with the new Beyblades. Boarding a bus to the location Tyson and Daichi trained at for the World Championships, the group discusses who's going to form the team to face off against BEGA, since the main bladers can't face BEGA if they don't master the new Beyblades in time. Julia, Mariah and Matilda comment that one of the members should be a girl, just like BEGA has Ming-Ming. Hilary then surprises all by displaying her new "Hilary Star Flash" persona in an attempt to secure a spot on the team as a player. Her skills with Kenny's Hopper are lacking however, and she's relegated to helping Mr. Dickenson, Grandpa and Mr. Tate prepare food for the group. But despite Hilary's setback, Mariah, Julia and Mathilda show the boys that the girls can indeed compete for one of the five player positions on the squad. Meanwhile, Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Ray do some of their own training to ensure that they don't lose this tournament, or else Beyblading will be corrupted forever. When night comes, some scenes of the bladers eating and sleeping are shown. After another day of training, Tyson reflects on the fact that since BEGA started, everyone has turned against them and they've all lost everything they worked so hard to achieve. In spite of this, he realizes the team's capabilities as "underdogs", acknowledging that they can definitely win this battle, no matter how bad of a disadvantage they have, something with which everyone concurs. Kenny then shows up with Miguel and Emily - the trio succeeded in utilizing data from past battles and leftover parts to create the revolutionary new Beyblade Dragoon Metal Storm, a smaller type of beyblade with more power within it. Tyson promptly prepares to give it a try, but as he pulls the ripcord, his body is pushed far back, knocking Ray and Rick in the process. Dragoon MS destroys some rocks and lands hard on the ground, creating a large impact crater. Everyone is struck with awe by the power of such a beyblade. Major Events *The White Tiger X (Lee, Kevin, Gary, Mariah), F Dynasty (Julia and Raul), PPB All Starz (Rick, Emily and Michael) (minus Eddy), Miguel and Mathilda join the BBA Revolution's quest in taking down BEGA. *The BBA Crew receives some new Beyblade parts. *Tyson and friends start training for the tournament. *Dragoon MS is created. Characters *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Rick Anderson *Miguel *Mathilda *Julia Fernandez *Raul Fernandez *Kenny *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Taro Tate *Ryu Granger *Mr. Dickenson *Hilary Tachibana Beyblades *Dragoon MS *Strata Dragoon G *Galeon 2 *Galux 2 *Galzzly *Galman *Dark Gargoyle *Pierce Hedgehog *Rock Bison *Thunder Pegasus *Torch Pegasus *Trygle 2 *Hopper Attack MS Featured Beybattles *Mariah (Galux) vs Julia Fernandez (Thunder Pegasus) vs Mathilda (Pierce Hedgehog) = No Outcome *Mariah, Julia, and Mathilda (Galux, Thunder Pegasus, and Pierce Hedgehog) vs Lee, Michael, and Rick (Galeon, Trygle, and Rock Bison) = Mariah, Julia, and Mathilda (Galux, Thunder Pegasus, and Pierce Hedgehog) Trivia *When Hilary launches Hopper, she does it in a similar fashion to the way Kai launches Dranzer. *In the English dub: ** Some scenes of the bladers eating and sleeping were not shown. This could have been due to time restraints. Gallery tumblr_oobhdqVxQR1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ootl9hjqNR1w4q252o6_250.png tumblr_ooblt9pXKq1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oobmrwu8Kb1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oobo77w9WB1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oobn6hUs7U1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oobn6hUs7U1w4q252o2_1280.png F-Sangre-and-Mariah-beyblade-for-everybody-17933023-768-576 (2).jpg Training_camp_Kitchen_Beyblade.png Training camp dining room Beyblade.png Training camp dining room2 Beyblade.png Training Camp Bedroom Beyblade.png Trainingscamp_Schlafzimmer2_Beyblade.png Trainingscamp_Bad_Beyblade.png BEGA Beyblade - Shop.jpg Ladenbesitzer BEGA Beyblade - Shop.jpg Engraçados24.jpg tumblr_oobk5mNkPV1w4q252o1_1280.jpeg tumblr_oobk5mNkPV1w4q252o2_1280.jpeg Tumblr n5odvnPdOE1qjtl9bo2 500.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes